You Can Not Die
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: Its a story of three Eva piolits that are thrown into a world that God has abandoned and is trying to find a way back to their city before it's to late. Will they be to late?
1. Proluogue

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were three pilots of machines called Evas they protect the people they must from monsters called Angels, but one day out of the blue them along with their Evas disapoeared. There was no way to contact base or anything some reasons were unexplainable for them, but once they had awakened they were somewhere else looking around. Lost. Afraid. They didn't even wanna know where they were so the got out of their Eva and proceeded to look around the area they were in, they came from walking from a far distance to a small village where people lived asking a couple "Excuse us we are lost where are we?" Looking at each other then at them smiling warmly they answered "Come with us. It seems like your not from around here." Wearing her emotionless face Rei said "You are correct we are not from here," looking around they saw a twelve year old with a shovel run up to them asking "Who are they?" They saw she was around twelve or thirteen so of course at that age they were curious as Rei answered "I'm Rei the boy to my left is Shinji and to the left of him is Asuka, nice to meet the three of you," they bowed in respected seeing she still had the showel clenching for dear life.

Shinji bent to her level saying "Hey there I think we would be great friends," she smiled with sparkles in her eyes happy about it though the other villagers were suspicious about the three, but the girl was looking at them seeing that the girls (Rei and Asuka) didn't have shovels asking "Your not Gravekeepers? Or the dead?" It was a weird question to ask people she just met which made them Confused more them ever. Reo was still emotionless and the other two faces were priceless as the answer, she could see they were alive saying happily "I not the only living person in the village anymore momma," they looked even more confused not knowing a thing. The strange world looking at them as if they were crazy as Shinji asked "Living people? I don't understand?" So the girl explained it to them... Once the story was over they wanted to go home so they turned around and walked away towards where their Evas were talking about it.

Asuka got in her Eva and went to sleep on what they were told this sunset as did the rest of them, they knew they had to get home, but how drifting to sleep they slept until morning.


	2. Gravekeepers and the dead?

Morning arose and the kid and a man named Hampnie looking and kicking their Evas and they woke up saying "Hey don't kick our Evas, what is wrong with you man we were sleeping." He wanted to know how it worked so they capsule opened from the back and Asuka hopped out first asking "What's your problem? Can't you see we were sleep?" He looked at the outfit saying nothing as the answer turning away from them he had a gun waiting for the right time to shoot rhem, but doubted he could got them and their machine they were by the river of waterfall where three was a bridge was. He had disappeared, and the three were asleep once more inside their Evas. The next thing they knew they woke up to the girl they met that sunrise about a day ago and a man poking their machines and kicking them, Saying nothing they were fully awake and their Evas active or on stand by.

They exited the piloter stretching looking at the Sun saying "Its peaceful like always I guess better then fighting angels anyday," looking down they saw the two starring at the machines and them. They were still a little confused on their conversation and suddenly a pink Eva came out of nowhere saying "Glad I caught up with you guys I got lost it's just so weird this is like the world of the dead, but they can't die like zombies... With a different case..." Ai called to them from the ground "Come down and we will explain it to you," they looked down at her coming down standing in front of her and the man she called by the name of Yuri.. He was a little muscular under the shirt and it raised a little once he folded his arms explaining it to them and Ai out it into simple words by saying "We are the ones that have to save the world,"


End file.
